Refuge Revisited
by Karen M
Summary: Lee and Amanda find shelter from Sacker's men with surprising results. A what if or AU for Utopia Now. Revision of Refuge


REFUGE REVISITED  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters are owned by Warner Brothers, and Shoot the Moon Productions.  
The story is mine for everyone's entertainment.  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: A "what if" or AR for Utopia Now, updated and expanded from the original story.  
Lee and Amanda find shelter to hide from Sacker's men with surprising results.  
  
A subversive named Peter Sacker, pushing for political change in the United States, established a fortress  
in the Blue Ridge mountains of Virginia called New Utopia.   
  
Kurt Hollis, another operative just returned from Tehran, was assigned undercover as a mercenary to stop Sacker if he intended to use terrorist methods. Kurt had infiltrated New Utopia quite handily and   
was told he was performing well, and that Sacker was pleased with his work.  
  
Sacker's aim was to blow up the underground White House ultimately where the President would be housed. First, Sacker would destroy the Washington communication lines which he knew would alert the President to proceed to his hiding place.  
  
Sacker's attempt to call attention to his cause for radical tax reform, and political change would make the  
front page news.  
  
Billy chose Amanda to try and find Hollis and report back her findings. He assigned Scarecrow to accompany her. Lee was not thrilled, or so he pretended.   
  
Once in the Blue Ridge Mountains with Amanda, he had to admit she was good in the outdoors, and with  
directions. Amanda pulled his chain sometimes, but deep in his heart, he loved being near her, touching  
her. He loved her, pure and simple. He needed her to complete him, and as time went by, the need and the  
love were blossoming within him to a point someday when he wouldn't be able to hold it inside him any  
longer.  
  
Lee and Amanda were ultimately captured by Sacker. They escaped with help from Hollis. The story   
goes on from there.  
  
  
A small fire lit from the one waterproof match Amanda carried in her backpack kept Lee Stetson and Amanda King reasonably warm.  
  
Lee had called her a good scout. They were hiding from Sacker's men, and situated near a swamp,  
enveloped by a light, protective fog.  
  
"I don't think they'll bother us the rest of the night," surmised her partner, "but let's keep the fire low."  
  
Amanda shivered and Lee asked if she were still cold.  
  
"Just a little," she returned.  
  
"Let's cuddle and let our body heat keep us warm," suggested Lee, wrapping his arms around her, chain  
and all.  
  
After a conversation declaring that she was scared, and if anything happened to them, she was very glad  
to have known him. Lee admitted that Amanda had a very positive influence on him, and he was a better  
man for it.  
  
Lee flinched in discomfort bringing Amanda closer to him, very close. His eyes locked on hers. What he  
saw reflected there was a mirror of his own feelings toward her.  
  
His gaze drifted to her lips. He leaned in closer, until his lips were a mere millimeter from hers. She closed her eyes in anticipation, wondering, if at last her dreams were going to come true.   
  
Then they heard Sacker's men.  
  
'HE ALMOST KISSED ME,' in slight shock,, the revelation sinking into her brain. 'He held me so close  
---for a short ,sweet time. Are we going to make it?---so many thoughts---NOW BACK TO REALITY  
  
Amanda was pulled down by Lee upon hearing the shouts of Sacker's men. Then, nothing, complete silence.  
  
"Amanda, keep down, until we are sure it is clear," warned Lee.  
  
A few minutes passed---still the silence prevailed.  
  
"O.k., I don't think they'll try anything else tonight. If only we could find some kind of shelter for the rest  
of the night. We might have a small chance, and we wouldn't be in the cold."  
  
Shivering, she agreed with him. Then a light bulb went off in her brain. She remembered her venture through this area as a freshman in high school.  
  
"Lee, I remember a cave not far from here. I traveled there with a friend as a freshman in high school.  
We came to get away from the other kids for awhile. We were on a camping trip. I don't think the terrain  
has changed that much."  
  
"Amanda," Lee replied, "that's great. Can you get us there in the dark and fog?"  
  
"Yes, I'm pretty sure I can. My friend and I approached the cave at night when the weather conditions   
were similar to this. We had walked along the edge of the swamp earlier in the day memorizing the  
landmarks. I'm almost positive I can retrace the same path. Do you want to try it?" asked Amanda.  
  
"I'd like to try it. Of course, we will have to be aware of Sacker and his men, but I think we would have   
more of a chance to escape, if we try. So, lead the way, partner," he grabbed her hand and wouldn't let go.  
  
They followed the edge of the swamp for over two miles under Amanda's lead. She stopped suddenly  
when she hit an obstacle, which was a nice size rock. She knelt down and felt two side by side.   
She remembered that formation, and another formation about a quarter of a mile further. There would be a   
group of three large rocks side by side, one with an edge pointing to the cave.  
  
Amanda relayed all this information to Lee when he asked why they had stopped.   
  
"C'mon, Lee, let's get going. The sooner we get there, the less time Sacker's men will be able to find us."  
  
"Amanda," Lee stopped her momentarily. "Thank you," he whispered, and kissed her cheek.   
  
She blushed pink, and offered, "don't thank me yet, Scarecrow, we haven't reached our destination."  
  
After a short while, they hit the second rock group, three, side by side. The third rock had a definite edge   
to it, and pointed due east to the cave.   
  
Amanda knelt down and looked for some initials placed there twenty years ago. She found her initials,   
and that of her friend, Matt Simpson.  
  
"There they are, Lee, still in place. The cave should be halfway up the incline," she confirmed. Lee nodded  
his head and followed her.   
  
Amanda proceeded to pry away some bushes, and there it was safe, but dark.  
  
They entered cautiously.  
  
"Lee, I still have the remnants of that one match, and maybe rubbing two sticks together can produce  
a fire for warmth."  
  
"Let's try it, Amanda," replied Lee enthusiastically. They worked together, and finally got a small fire   
going in the cave.   
  
  
"Lee, won't Sacker's men see the light from the fire?"  
  
"Let's place some shrubbery at the entrance to deter them. We should we reasonably safe then.  
  
Lee and Amanda broke their chains by using the pen knife to pick the lock, and a little help from a friendly  
rock.   
  
Scarecrow rubbed his hands. "I'm so glad to be free of those chains. He massaged Amanda's hand to  
lessen the strain from the chain. She smiled in reply.   
  
"Amanda, do you know if there is an exit?"   
  
"Yes, there is, this way," she pointed to the right blushing.  
  
"Look, I'll follow this out. You stay here by the fire. I'll return as soon as I can." Lee wondered why  
she had blushed so easily.   
  
"All right, Lee. Be careful."  
  
"Always," smiled Lee, "see you soon."  
  
Lee was back in record time. He had used kindling from the fire to light his way.  
  
"The exit can be used tomorrow morning right before dawn. We'll head for the highway, and warn Billy  
somehow. I really think we'll make it now, thanks to you."  
  
"That's wonderful," she replied.  
  
Lee walked over to her and sat close. "No, you're wonderful. Why, couldn't I see it before."  
  
"Let's stay close together, and we can stay warm."  
  
They cuddled closely, sitting against a large rock.   
  
"Amanda, whose initials were M. S., and why did you blush when I asked about the exit?"  
  
"Curious are we. M. S. was for Matt Simpson. He was my first crush in high school, and we came here to  
get away from the other kids and teachers. We were on an overnight camping trip. We thought they wouldn't miss us. But, we forgot about bed checks. We wanted to be alone for awhile."  
  
Lee looked at her slyly.  
  
"Lee, it was completely innocent at the time. We didn't do anything to the extreme."  
  
Lee gave her that "oh, sure" look teasingly.  
  
Amanda blushed. "Look, Lee. I'm telling the truth."  
  
Lee chuckled at her justification. "It's o.k. Amanda. I've had my share too. I'm just teasing, surely you know that."  
  
Here they were, sitting by the fire together, their eyes locked, staring longingly at each other.  
No one to bother them, to interrupt a kiss, or make Scarecrow go running. They had all night.  
  
"Amanda, about earlier at the swamp..."  
  
'Oh no,' she thought, 'not again.'  
  
Amanda started to shake as a defensive mechanism, anticipating his next words, her beautiful, brown  
eyes watering immediately.  
  
"Manda, what's wrong? Please don't cry," he pleaded.  
  
Then it hit him, this was the same defense used almost every time when personal feelings would become  
an issue.  
  
"Oh, Amanda, please. I'm not going into the old speech---we're not involved or anything," Lee confided   
sincerely.  
  
He tightened his hold around her, and whispered. "I wanted to kiss you back there. I have for a long time.  
We were always interrupted."  
  
Lee pulled Amanda to him closely, and kissed her possessively. His tongue gently probed her lips to gain  
entrance. Amanda opened her mouth to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Lee reveled in the  
taste of her kiss. They finally broke apart to catch their breaths.  
  
Lee really wanted her, to make love to her, but he knew it was too soon. He loved her and respected her,  
and wanted this relationship to grow slowly and romantically, because his intentions were forever.   
  
"Mrs. King, thank you for being here, for getting us out of this again. Goodnight, my Amanda. I'm so  
glad I can wake up with you in the morning." He kissed her again deeply and passionately.  
  
"Goodnight, sweetheart," Amanda whispered. Amanda forgot where she was for a moment. "I'm sorry, Lee, that slipped out," she blushed.   
  
"I'm not sorry one bit. You can call me sweetheart anytime you want."  
  
They lay down by the fire, cradled in each others arms, waiting for the dawn, giving in to sleep and their  
dreams. Lee was glad he was here after all.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
